


perils of exploration

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dildos, Latex, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mummification, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Fiora and Melia's attempt to explore the High Entia Tomb end in disaster, as the two of them encounter traps they cannot handle.
Series: Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 17





	perils of exploration

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission

The Eryth Sea is a dangerous place, housing many artifacts of the High Entia people. None of these are more dangerous than the High Entia Tomb, which has stood empty and undisturbed for ages. Within this ancient tomb is a trial designed to test if a potential successor to lead the Entian people is worthy or not. The trials, however, have not been attempted in quite some time due to the extreme dangers involved.

The Tomb is riddled with traps, countless dangers that can spell doom for any that dare to enter and attempt to explore or traverse it. Even the Entians themselves avoid the place, but Melia can no longer afford to do so. 

She is, fortunately, not alone in her explorations. She is accompanied by a friend as she sets foot in this dangerous Tomb, hoping to make it past the countless traps that fill the ancient corridors. Fiora is coming with her, and will be a great help to the Entian woman. Hopefully, at least. Fiora is a formidable fighter, especially after the changes the Mechon forced upon her. By now, her body is more metal than flesh, but Melia isn’t bothered by such trivial matters.

Fiora is her friend, regardless of how she looks or what happened to her in the past.

“So, this is it, huh?” Fiora says, looking around the ancient structure. They’ve only just set foot inside, but both of the girls are already on edge. Melia didn’t mince words in describing the extreme danger of the place, not wanting Fiora to take this lightly.

“It is,” Melia answers, her voice a bit hushed. She’s not particularly trying to stay quiet, but with her nerves so high, it happens naturally. “So long as we are careful, we should be able to poke around without much issue.”

“It feels… strange,” Fiora says, clutching her arms. “Like we really shouldn’t be in here.”

“It was designed to feel unwelcoming,” Melia explains, “No one should want to come here, unless they absolutely have to.”

“That doesn’t make much sense to me,” Fiora says, shaking her head. “If you’re set to be the next leader, shouldn’t you already be worthy?”

“It’s about more than just bloodlines,” Melia continues, “and, it was also made to resist any sort of attempts from thieves or other such ruffians. If the reputation doesn’t scare them off, the traps within will finish them long before they make off with anything.”

“Well, good thing we’re not just some thieves, right?” Fiora says, chuckling a bit. She’s trying to keep the mood light, but Melia doesn’t seem to be having much of that.

“Mm. To the Tomb, we might as well be. It’s not going to treat us any differently, at least,” Melia explains, shaking her head. “I know I’ve already warned you, and we’re not trying for much today either, but I really must insist you be careful, Fiora. I don’t know what I would do if I lost a friend, seeking only to assist me.”

“Oh, come on! I’m going to be careful, but…” Fiora gestures at her body, “I survived what the Mechon did to me, so I’m not about to lose myself here.”

“I just want to make sure of that, is all,” Melia says, placing a hand on Fiora’s shoulder. “You are here on my behalf, after all, and the danger is far too great to take anything lightly.”

“I’m not going to take anything lightly,” Fiora promises, “We’re just here to get the lay of the place right now, so any trouble and we’re out, right?”

“That’s right. We’re just exploring a bit, nothing major. We need to plan things out if we’re planning on venturing deep.” Melia agrees, and the two decide to head a bit further in.

The entrance is mostly safe, they both assume. There’s nothing worth stealing this early on, and no real reason to fill this area with traps. Their assumption is correct, for now, and they manage to start their exploration without any trouble. They grow quiet, being cautious and careful as they traverse the High Entia Tomb, both as on edge as possible. Any misstep could end in disaster here, and both of the girls are well aware of that. 

The worst part of the traps within the Tomb are just how various they are. Even Melia’s knowledge of the place is extremely limited, offering no real guess as to what they might run into. Most of the Entian royals that have entered either survived their trial with little difficulty, or met a terrible end and were never heard from again. There are very few who entered and made it back out alive, and most of those we’re lucky enough not to encounter the dangers contained within.

Obviously, whatever traps await them are not anything to take lightly. If they were minor inconveniences, there would be a plethora of information on what to avoid, and how to escape if caught, but as it stands there is nothing of the sort.

~X~

Melia and Fiora have been at it for a few hours, making detailed maps of the areas they pass through, and noting good escape routes if they run into any real trouble. So fair, the pair have kept close together and haven’t run into anything too major. Some enemies remain in the Tomb, helping to guard it from potential thieves, but Melia and Fiora are able to make short work of them.

As time goes on, the two of them begin to grow a bit confident. Fiora especially falls victim to this, without the numerous tales that have filled Melia’s head and inundated her to the dangers of the tomb. To Fiora, this isn’t some place that can’t be figured out. If she’s making her way through with little difficulty now, how bad could it really be?

Perhaps all the rumors were blown out of proportion, and it really isn’t so bad. Just as she settles into this train of thought, deciding she maybe doesn’t have to be quite as cautious as she thought, she hears a crack beneath her feet.

“Fiora, watch out!” Melia cries out, knowing immediately that such a sound must be a trap triggering.

“Wh-” Fiora starts, before the wall beside her sinks away. She doesn’t have time to react, as something shoots out of those depths, latching onto her and pulling her mostly metal body with ease. She scrabbles, desperate to find any sort of purchase as she is dragged inside of the tunnel which was hidden behind this sliding wall. Unfortunately, it is completely smooth, and nothing Fiora does can allow her to fight against the force tugging her away from her friend.

Melia is just as powerless, with how quickly it all happened. She could barely even see what happened, let alone react, as her friend and only ally within this tomb was snatched away from her. Before she can so much as debate on jumping in after Fiora, the wall has closed back up, and no amount of touching the same place as Fiora will activate the trap again.

“Fiora!” Melia shouts, banging on the wall. Of course, it’s no use. The blonde is long gone, having fallen victim to one of the traps within the tomb. Melia sinks down onto the floor, her arms dropping to her sides. She knows she should turn and leave. She shouldn’t risk her own life here, not any more, but she can’t simply leave Fiora. She has to press on, she has to try and find her!

~X~

Fiora can’t believe she let this happen. How could she be so careless? Melia warned her again and again of just how dangerous this place was, and how easy it was to fall prey to its traps. And now here she is, in the pitch dark, hardly able to see her hand in front of her face. Of course, she can’t even move her hand in front of her face, but she can imagine it would be impossible to see it either way.

No, she’s held in place completely. She doesn’t know what has a grip on her exactly, but she can’t move at all. No amount of struggling helps, either, even with the enhancements made to her robotic body. No Homs or Entia would ever be able to break free from this, if she is this stuck. 

Still, she’s not about to just give up. Melia is still out there, all alone, and Fiora can’t bear the thought of her friend worrying about her. Melia should give up, and leave while she can, but Fiora knows she wouldn’t do that, just as much as Fiora wouldn’t leave her behind. She wriggles, struggling against her bindings as much as she can, making no progress but not stopping either. 

After a few moments, her struggling slows. Despite her convictions, she’s wearing herself out far more quickly than her body should allow. Fiora is confused, is there something weird about this room she’s been yanked into? Something in the air, perhaps?

Before she can ponder much on that, she feels… something. Her bonds hold her in place, but this seems to be something searching her. Feeling along her body. It makes her skin crawl, or, would she supposes. Whatever Homs bits of her are left are uncomfortable, at least, and Fiora begins to panic. Her body was heavily modified to pilot the Faced Mechon, but parts of her anatomy remain. Right now, whatever is touching her is probing between her legs, and Fiora cries out.

“What are you? Don’t touch me there!” she pleads, but whatever it is either can’t hear her or doesn’t care. It presses into her, stopped only by the metal between it and her body. It doesn’t seem too bothered, though, continuing its efforts to touch her. Before long, she feels another exploring her body. This one eventually settles on her ass, trying just as hard to touch her there as the one focused on her cunt. “What are you doing!?”

Her cries only seem to annoy whatever this is. Another of the mysterious probes seeks out her mouth. Her lips clamp shut, trying to keep whatever it is from working its way inside. She doesn’t have any of the protections she does elsewhere, however, and it’s only a matter of time before it shoves between her lips. With her teeth locked as well, she can buy a little more time, but she doesn’t dare to cry out.

Not that calling for help would do her much good in the depths of this temple, as whatever these weird appendages are keep pushing at her. Eventually, the one targeting her cunt manages to force its way beneath the metal plating her body, finding her entrance and slipping inside. She cries out, as whatever has her in its grip takes her virginity, and that cry seals her fate. With her mouth open, she soon has something shoved inside. It slides down her throat, gagging her, and making it hard to breathe. She has no way of knowing these are dildos, operated by one of the traps within the Tomb, eager to fill her holes. She struggles harder than ever before, as one thrusts down her throat, and the other fucks her even as she tries to wriggle free. It doesn’t take much longer for her ass to be exposed as well, and suddenly Fiora is having to cope with having all of her holes filled by these robotic dildos.

She doesn’t know what is going on, lost in the dark of the room and completely unable to process this, but she can’t help crying out, muffled as it is by the dildo shoved down her throat, as she is violated. She feels strange, as if her head is heavy, swimming with thoughts she shouldn’t be having. This feels so good, even though she should be in hell. She wants to break free but instead her hips begin to shake, to press against her attacker and help it fuck her. 

It’s not an unfamiliar feeling to her. Her mind is hers, but her body is not. It’s just like when she was piloting the Faced Mechon, but instead of using her for nefarious deeds, it is just fucking her senseless.

Fiora does her best to resist, to hold on, but too much of her is still Homs. This machine was designed to break its victims, and no amount of determination will change the end result. It will not stop fucking her, or pumping the room with an intense aphrodisiac, until Fiora has lost all sense of self. It wants to wear her down, to break her mind, and it will not rest until that happens.

She breaks, sooner rather than later, crying out as she climaxes. But the machine does not stop, it continues fucking her even through her climax, each of the dildos slamming home again and again. This continues, with Fiora brought to orgasm after orgasm, doing her best to breathe around the dildo ramming its way down her throat as she cries out over and over, until the girl loses all sense.

Something in Fiora breaks. She stops trying to fight, stops holding on, losing herself completely to the overwhelming pleasure she feels. Fiora stops caring about Melia, about whatever reason they even came here to begin with, caring about nothing but the intense feeling of pleasure as she succumbs to orgasm after orgasm. Sensing that she is broken, the machine finally stops, leaving the dildos within her as it withdraws. Now, they vibrate on their own, continuing the maddening stimulation that has rendered Fiora a mindless sex-obsessed slut.

It is not finished with her, yet, however. Something begins to move around her, but Fiora doesn’t even notice. Even as a layer of latex surrounds her body, hugging tightly against her, she does nothing but moan and whimper, pathetic muffled noises from a broken girl. Once the machine is done, she is finally released from her bonds, not that she can really react much either way now. Her body is held tight by the latex suit surrounding her now, limiting her movement heavily. 

Something else must have been done to her in the process, as she feels compelled to move anyway. She doesn’t care what she does, or where she goes, as long as the dildos trapped in her holes continue providing her with pleasure. She has no way of knowing, but she has become nothing more than another part of the Tomb, and will be used to defend the structure from further attackers.

~X~

Melia is panicked, frantic. She knows how deadly the traps within the High Entia Tomb are, and she knows that if she doesn’t find Fiora soon she will likely lose her friend forever. She can’t allow that, not when Fiora only came here to help her anyway. It just wouldn’t be right. So she searches, moving as quickly as she can while still trying to remain cautious.

With the wall opening and closing, she really isn’t sure where she should go. It’s hard to keep her sense of direction, especially when she isn’t entirely sure where she needs to go. If Fiora was pulled in one direction, Melia shouldn’t have too much trouble following along, so long as she finds a corridor heading in that direction. But if there were any sorts of twists or turns in wherever the Tomb took her friend, then she can do nothing but search as much as possible. 

She hopes for the former, so she heads in the same direction Fiora was pulled, trying her best not to lose hope. Fiora is tough, so if there is any chance of her escaping she would manage somehow. Melia is sure of it, and tells herself that again and again. If she just keeps on, keeps moving, she’s sure she’ll run across Fiora eventually.

~X~

Fiora is slowly learning what she needs to do. The Tomb, if this is really what is controlling her, is going about it in a rather devious way. It guides her by turning on and off the dildos within her. Any time she stops moving, so too do the sources of her pleasure. That pleasure is all she wants now, her mind thoroughly broken, so she will do anything to keep them going.

It doesn’t matter if she feels tired, or what she runs into, she will keep moving as long as the Tomb wants her too. She is its perfect defender now, though with how limited her movement is, she wouldn’t serve as much more than a decoy, or some sort of living shield. Still, if she is fed constant pleasure up until that moment comes, Fiora couldn’t care less.

She will wander these corridors for as long as possible, so long as the pleasure she feels continues.

~X~

Melia’s frantic pace is cut short, as she hears something shuffling up ahead of her. It’s around a corner, and she can’t begin to guess what could be making such noise. She’s sure it isn’t anything good, given the other horrors she’s run across in here. But, she can’t exactly turn back either. Turning back would be admitting she’s given up on Fiora, and giving up on saving her friend, which she will not do.

Instead, she slows. Creeping up to the corner, and peeking around it, hoping to catch a glimpse of what awaits her. She is shocked to find some… thing. She wants to say it is another person. Or was, perhaps? It’s a vaguely Homs shaped body, covered in some tight fitting layer. It doesn’t even seem able to move, simply shuffling along in her general direction. Any time it stops, it seems to whimper, then push on.

“Uhm… hello?” Melia cries out, against her better judgement. Nothing good can come of it, she knows, but her curiosity gets the better of her. “Are you okay?”

Hearing her voice, whatever this thing is picks up speed. It practically charges her. At least, as quickly as it can manage. Given the noises it makes, and the way it struggles to move, Melia doesn’t have the heart to simply attack. Something about this feels so wrong, and it causes her to hesitate. That hesitation leads to her taking the full brunt of this impact, and being slammed against the wall behind her. 

She gasps, as the air is knocked out of her, and she hears an all too familiar click. Before she can react, the wall opens up behind her, and she is yanked away from whatever attacked her. She sobs, as she is dragged along, unable to stop or even slow her descent deeper into the Tomb. There’s no way she can find Fiora now, and definitely no chance to save her. She likely won’t even be able to save herself, not now.

How could she have let this happen? She was aware of the horrors that waited within the High Entia Tomb, but it seems that was far from enough for her to get by. All she can do now is wait, and see exactly what horrors await her.

~X~

When Melia’s forced journey finally comes to an end, she is pulled to the center of a well lit room. It seems empty, besides her, now suspended from the ceiling by the bonds that were used to drag her here. She struggles, but it’s without much effort.

She tried plenty on the way here, and only exhausted herself. Now, she knows it’s unlikely that she will be able to break out or escape. The only feature in the room is the hole she’s dangling from, anyway. Even if she could break free of her bonds, she’d still be trapped in the room itself. It is then that she is freed, falling to the hard ground, and stumbling as she tries to land on her feet. She ends up on the floor, before picking herself back up.

Looking around, there really isn’t much of anything to see. It’s a mostly featureless room, lit by ether lamps, and Melia isn’t sure of what she is supposed to do. Is it some sort of holding area, meant to contain her? Or is the emptiness itself her fate? Eventually, she discovers markings on the floor. Arrows, seeming to point at an area to stand. 

She avoids that for now, not trusting a thing about this Tomb. She wants to explore thoroughly, and exhaust every option, before she goes trying anything. But as time wears on, she becomes more and more convinced there is nothing else she can do. With a sigh, she steps onto the designated point, deciding to go ahead and get whatever comes next over with.

There is another click, a sound she has come to dread more than anything now, as the ground around her trembles and shifts. Before she can consider moving, two clamps rise out of the ground, locking her feet in place. She tugs at them, but quickly finds she cannot move at all.

She cries out, completely helpless to whatever comes next. She doesn’t have to wait long, at least, as two pillars rise up, one on each side. 

Something begins to shoot out of the pillars, a strange clothlike substance, and it is aimed straight for her. She wriggles, trying to escape from their line of fire, but before she can so much as duck down, her ankles have been hit. The fabric sticks to her body, easily, and the two pillars begin to slowly circle around her. Each one feeds out more and more of this bizarre sticky cloth, as they spin around her. Their aim trends up, slowly, and she realizes what’s happening.

She’s being wrapped up. Covered in this fabric, like some sort of mummy, She begins struggling in earnest, trying her best to fall to one side, to do anything, but the fabric coils around her faster and faster, working its way up her body. In only a moment, her legs are completely covered. In another, it has reached her waist, and she does her best to keep her arms up, to avoid the spray. 

Perhaps if she can keep them free, she can reach down and free herself somehow? But it turns out that hope is dashed in only a moment. The pillars stop, for a moment, as two clamps fire up from the floor, taking hold of her wrists.

“What? No, please!” she begs, but her voice makes no difference. Her arms are pulled down, at her sides, and the pillars move once more. As soon as they have begun to cover her arms, the clamps release her, knowing she is already too bound to break free. They then aim down once more, encasing her hands, locking them against her body. They continue upward then, covering her body slowly, inch by agonizing inch. It’s such a tight fit, and as it begins wrapping up her chest, she finds it harder to breathe.

Luckily, the pillars aren’t very tall. They stop just above her shoulders, and so too does the wrapping they’ve been covering her in. For good measure, they shift back doward, covering her in another layer of wrapping before finally retreating back into the ground. She struggles, or attempts to, but with how tightly she’s been bundled up, Melia finds she can’t move at all.

She doesn’t know what the point of any of this was, or what will become of her, but all she can do is cry out weakly. She knows no one will hear her, and doubts anyone will come to rescue her. She won’t be able to save Fiora, or even herself, and doesn’t really know what will become of her. 

She has no clue that Fiora is in her own personal hell, though she might at this point describe it as heaven. And, furthermore, that she was far closer to Fiora than she thought. Had she only known, she might have been able to attempt to save her friend after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
